Mer de l'amour
by Hipster Hinata
Summary: A well-off lawyer, Naruto Uzumaki, comes across the most beautiful girl he has ever seen on a night out in the city of Rapture and will do whatever it takes to win her over. Using his witty charm and playful attitude, he experiences his first love with a girl named Hinata Hyuga, who has a little more danger to her name than he expected.
1. Sweetheart's A Killer

**Chapter 1: **

_Sweetheart's A Killer_

He sat up flipping a coin in his hand with a look of boredom, looking for a thrill but not finding anything out of the ordinary, only the same old women that regularly visit the bar. He dusted himself off, took his last shot of his Chechnya Vodka, and gave the bartender a nod before popping his hat back on with confidence.

"It's on the house, but only for tonight, Naruto!" He said to him, cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"Ah! Well I guess I owe you one, Shikamaru!" He replied, waving as he walked away with a smirk.

As he exited the bar, he looked around. First checking the grand clock in the middle of the lobby that hosted several bars, one next to the other. Naruto preferred Shikamaru's because it wasn't as overpriced as the others, the self-entitled business men in the city were ridiculous when it came to pricing. It was only fifteen minutes to midnight; too early to go home, he figured. He had been stuck in an office all month; however, he couldn't complain as the view of the deep sea was soothing and work wasn't too difficult to get done. Rapture was like a dreamlike world, an impossible fantasy that he was living. He was living a life of riches in this city.

It was quite crowded out in the Welcome Center. Lots of women in their high waisted skirts, defining their slim waists, in their black heels, and red lipstick. They all laughed, drank champagne, chattered about what they had bought at Fort Frolic in one of those expensive French stores. Their voluminous and wavy hair, cut right to their shoulders, with a bit of a high twirl at the front, most brunette, while others varied from cute freckled redheads, to green eyed blondes.

But taking a better look around, he spotted a very rare sight. There was this beautiful girl sitting alone by the veranda of the Kashmir Restaurant balcony, just a few feet above him, enjoying a cup of what looked like tea. The dim lighting of the city wasn't doing her beauty justice, yet she managed to shine. She looked calm, thoughtful, like she was enjoying her time alone. Naruto decided he wouldn't disturb her yet. He wanted to observe her, really absorb every little detail of her face and beautiful, light creamy skin.

The jazz music that echoed from the restaurant romanticised his stalking, it seemed creepy to him to watch a girl from a far at first, but he couldn't help it. Her black hair had a violet shine to it under the lights of the city, and unlike all the other girls', it was long and straight, like fine silk. Her eyes were a very light grey color, also with a hint of violet but mostly from the lights that adorned the streets of Rapture, and her long lashes fluttered in a charming way.

Naruto couldn't help his male urges and decided to look her from the bottom up, but immediately blushed as he saw how smooth and slender her legs looked under her tight tube skirt that reached all the way to her waist and ended right below the knees. She sat like royalty, with her legs tightly pressed together, but he still was so enticed by the bit of skin showed; and her figure, it made him dizzy just thinking of it, not a perfect hourglass, she was still just as thick and healthy as the other girls, but her curves flowed in harmony. They were not too much, or too little, her shoulders were not too broad, so he imagined being able to wrap his arm around her without fail or awkward adjustment. He wanted to get to know this beautiful woman, hear her speak and watch her beautiful thin yet well defined and plump lips mouth every word.

Without hesitation, Naruto made his way into the Kashmir with a suave attitude, of course requesting a table next to her. The girl did not notice him sit at the table across from her, also by the veranda. She was intrigued looking down at the people that passed by, laughing, couples holding hands, young men joking and whistling at young girls that walked by, but immediately getting a terrible response from said females that drew giggles from the onlooking girl; however, he was planning to steal all of her attention once settled at his table. Before the waitress left to bring what he ordered, he whispered something in her ear,

"Excuse me miss, I would like you to bring the finest most expensive drink you have to that little lady over there-put that on my tab."

"Right away, sir." The waitress did what he commanded, a little confused as to what his motives were.

He watched eagerly as the girl looked at the green bottle of Moonbeam Absinthe. He saw her mouth move and hesitantly ask something to the waitress, with slight discomfort, and soon enough the waitress pointed at him.

Naruto waved at the girl and she looked away with a shy look. She dismissed the waitress and grabbed the bottle as she got up from her table. He gulped loudly, looking at her bodaciously sashay towards him, swaying her hips with each step. With a loud thud, she placed the bottle on his table, putting one hand on her hip.

"I don't drink." She simply says. Her smile is one of both defiance and playfulness, she didn't come off as menacing, rather very flirtatious.

"This is the drink the famous artist, Sander Cohain, drinks. Rarest kind here in Rapture, baby girl."

"And how is that supposed to change my mind?" She was slightly annoyed by the name he called her, but ignored it. Oddly enough, she enjoyed arguing with him. Maybe because of his good looks and witty charm, but that wasn't enough for her to get her interest.

"You should try it. It's truly a delicacy." He was still in shock that her voice was so soft and high pitched, very innocent sounding for such a lustrous girl.

"No thank you…" She hesitated for a second and asked, "What is your name anyway?"

He was delighted to hear that question. That mystery girl would soon have a name in his book, as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Big lawyer. Specialized in business partnerships." He extended his hand out to her, with a sly smirk and a sparkle in his eye. She slowly gave in, his beautiful, perfect blue eyes were mesmerizing. She had never seen a man with blue eyes such as Naruto, and his blonde hair was shaggy but attractive; he looked like a risk taking man, some one ready to have fun.

"Hinata Hyuga." Displaying her soft and feminine smile, she shook his warm hand. It was firm, yet gentle. He very kindly invited her to sit, which she did, to his delight, with certainty.

"You have quite the last name." He admitted, pouring himself a drink of the expensive liquor."

"Seems like you're well informed, then." She smiled to herself, holding her glass out for him to pour her some. He gave her a surprised expression but complied.

"I am a lawyer for many businessmen, like I said, sweethear-" He stopped when she gave him a look and corrected himself, "Miss Hyuga. So I've met your father a couple of times."

"Impressive." She admitted, "But I think we both know my father well enough to understand that if he saw you, his business lawyer and partner, drinking with his daughter on a wild Saturday night he would fire you. Even worse, end your career." She spoke in a very nonchalant way, as if trying to intimidate him.

"You think I don't know that, Miss? I could've payed the bill and walked right outta here the second I heard your name, but I'm still here, aren't I?"

She was even more impressed by his audacity to pull such a card, especially since he has met her stern and cold father. He was very protective his daughter, especially in this city where the youth is "out of control," according to him.

"That's true," She replied, "I think it's time I repay you."

"Repay me?"

"I've been friends with the owner of the restaurant, Brenda, since college. I'm sure she can let this one slide for a good ol' friend."

"So that must mean you like me." Naruto smirks, pouring himself another glass.

With a slight blush that was partially hidden by the blush she had already applied with her make up, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I do. Either way, I don't think you could ever win me over. Many have tried."

"That sounds like a challenge I'm willing to take." He whispered with a sultry voice as he leaned forward, closer to where she sat with a playful smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'll have to change certain facts from Bioshock to fit the story, which I admit to, sorry to fans who won't like it. I understand.

**This story won't involve the characters from Naruto to meet and mix with characters from Bioshock.**

Rapture and the setting of Bioshock seemed appealing to me to write this story. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter 2:**

_So It Begins_

The night continued, as the streets never seemed to empty; Rapture had an infinite liveliness to it. The young couple had decided to take a walk in Arcadia, and as the gentleman he was, Naruto paid for both of their entries to the Tea Garden.

"I've never been here before." Hinata admits in a quiet, shy voice as the two enter.

"Then you're in for a treat, Miss Hyuga. This place is the most relaxing and...romantic place in the city."

She blushed hearing him say it was a "romantic" place, wondering if he was indirectly taking her out on a date. The two had only known each other for a couple of hours. After finishing their drink at the Kashmir, they walked aimlessly and talked about their experiences in Rapture so far. She didn't want to tell him too much though, it seemed more exciting to let him do his research.

The two walked down the stone path in a calm manner and in silence, for Hinata was more interested in looking around. There were tiny lights on each side of the path, illuminating the way through the dim garden, and propped up on the trees and bushes. The quantity and variety of flowers she saw was astounding and, like an exploring child, she kneeled down to smell them all; they all smelled tropically delicious. The garden was quiet overall, except for the sound of a miniature waterfall that emptied into a stream and echoed in the distance, and the crickets and cicadas that sung their tune along with the rushing water. It was all quite relaxing.

"So how do ya like it, Miss?" Naruto grinned to himself knowing very well what her answer was going to be.

"It's fantastic." She looked up at him with a hearty smile that gave him a pleased feeling, like he had accomplished something great.

He helped her up and led her to a bench near the stream, letting go of her hand once she sat down. With her hands on her lap and an upright posture, she watched him walk over to a Jukebox nearby and slide in a coin.

Hinata's head tilted to the side a little, trying to figure out the song he had chosen, "I know that song…isn't it called 'Please Be Kind'?"

"You are correct, Miss. I see you know your Jazz." Naruto chuckled and sat next to her, keeping some distance between them to not make her uncomfortable.

"...so remind me why I'm here with you?" She teased him, a glint in her silvery eyes.

"Because you think I'm the most handsome guy you have ever seen and you like me-it's no secret Miss." He replied through bouts of laughter.

Hyuga was not very amused, but with a rueful smile, admitted her defeat this time. He was smooth with words, he _was_ a lawyer after all.

"I admit tonight was very entertaining thanks to you, Mr. Uzumaki-"

He stopped her, "Just call me Naruto."

Smiling, she nodded and continue, "Okay, _Naruto_, thank you for tonight but I must go home. It's very late."

"Let me walk you home, then." He offered.

Knowing her father, he was sure that their final destination was Olympus Heights, where only the wealthy lived.

Naruto, despite his above-average paycheck as a lawyer, decided to live somewhere more secluded and not give in to the hierarchy implanted in the civilians' minds. It was what Rapture meant, the best remain the best by their own means, profiting from what he or she created, and no one else could take that from them. The lower class were at loss currently, with no affordable health care and such. Many decided to ignore this issue, and Andrew Ryan, being the founder, saw no problem with what was going on; he believed these business owners were entitled to profit from their work.

Once reaching the apartment complex, Hinata stopped in front of the elevator and turned to face Naruto,

"Will I see you again?" She looked disappointed and disheartened.

"You can count on that, sweetheart. Don't worry." He placed his hand on her head caressing it all the way down to her neck, pulling her close to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

From there, she simply waved goodbye standing in the elevator, and as the doors slowly closed, their gazes remained fixated on each other. The two were not ready to end this night.

She sighed once the doors closed completely and the elevator reached her floor. Once the elevator opened, Hinata ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down to find that Naruto was leaving the complex. Her shoulders slumped forward from the disappointment. Tonight went by too fast.

Hanabi, a brunette with grey eyes, much like her sister's, a thin figure, and stern looking features, enjoyed solitude. She rarely left the complex to go out like Hinata did; however, having her around was something she enjoyed even more than the seclusion. It was hard to explain the bond they had, almost like they could share thoughts and feelings no matter where one of them was. Tonight was one of those cases, she sensed something different, an event changed something significantly tonight, and she felt it from the pit of her stomach, to her tingling toes.

"I'm home!" Hinata called from the doorway as she took off her heels.

"Where have you been? I've been incredibly worried, there are muggers and thieves out in the streets and you just waltz in like-"

"Like I had the time of my life? Yes!"

Hanabi's eyebrows came together when she gave her sister a look of utter confusion, "Well will you tell me what happened?"

"I met this guy…" Her gaze drifted off, as if she was travelling through memories of the best night of her life. "I was having tea at Brenda's, and suddenly this guy with gorgeous blue eyes and crazy blond hair orders me a whole bottle of Moonbeam Absinthe."

"He must carry a lotta bread, huh?"

"Yep! He's a lawyer and he…"

Hinata stopped herself and her smile progressively faded with each second that ticked. She forgot that Naruto Uzumaki worked for her father. It would be virtually impossible for them to be...together. She just met him but he really wowed her. As for her sister, she wasn't sure how she would react if she told her.

"And what?"

"He kinda works for dad."

Hanabi stared at Hinata in deep thought. The two knew what this news meant. Last time Hinata had a boyfriend, her father sabotaged their relationship by hiring one of those "private showgirls" from Fort Frolic to seduce her beau. She vowed to never forgive her father once she walked in on the horrible scene...not that she was in love with the guy. She eventually moved on, and she could care less, especially now that she had her heart set on one man.

Naruto was different than all the other men in Rapture, and ever since she was a child, Hinata got what she wanted no matter what.

"I know what you're thinking…" Hanabi spoke after a long silent pause,"I don't agree with it, and I know things will end in a very nasty way, but…"

Hinata looked at her with hope-filled eyes, "But?"

"I promise I'll keep this a secret. You know we have always helped each other during difficult times, and this is no different."

With a wide grin on her face, Hinata hugged her sister with all her might. She thanked her for being so considerate towards her. She wasn't expecting Hanabi to do anything about her situation, but just knowing that she could trust her in case things did get complicated with her father made Hinata feel at ease.

"Just promise me one thing…" Hanabi whispered without breaking their hug.

"What is it?" Hinata whispered back.

"That you will be careful and take care of yourself...I have a bad feeling, like something bad is gonna happen…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The song** 'Please Be Kind'** is actually in the Bioshock soundtrack, you can listen to it here: ** watch?v=zY6hi9rbe_4**


	3. Hiding

**Chapter 3:**

_June 28, 1958 _

_Hiding _

He tried to focus on the documents spread out across his desk but he just couldn't. Hinata was all that he could think of, but he was forced to focus on the job at hand as he spoke to a very demanding client,

"Investing in the manufacturing of plasmids will take you nowhere," Naruto explained to his customer, a wealthy man looking to get a part in the new marketing of DNA modification for 'superhuman' powers, "this is a very risky product, still in development, that not even Suchong has been able to perfect. Until the perfect scientist steps in, I doubt this will profit you."

The man was disappointed, but took his advice. Without much else to discuss, he left Naruto's office, scheduling another meeting to discuss of other opportunities to invest.

Naruto went about his usual business as professionally as he could for the past week, but when Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, came to his office, Naruto broke into a sweat. His mind went blank, even though he was sure he could maintain his composure when seeing the man. He couldn't look into Hiashi's eyes for too long without seeing Hinata's own, squinting like they do when she smiles; however, the moment he decided to sit and drink with Hinata at the Kashmir, it was clear to him that this was a dangerous affair he was getting into. He could've backed out, but he couldn't let go of her.

"Mr. Hyuga, good to see you." Naruto greeted him with his usual confidence, shaking his hand firmly before sitting back down behind his desk.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Uzumaki. I haven't seen you in a while, any news?" Responded the rigid man while taking a seat and setting his suitcase by his feet.

"No...nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto explained, slowly gaining more confidence as he continued, even though images of his date kept appearing in flashes to him, "your business is doing well, I didn't expect such a large income after partnering with the new shops in Fort Frolic. I've received all the monthly letters with data to keep track of stocks, it's all going very well for you, Mr. Hyuga." The name rolled off his tongue the way it did when he spoke to Hinata. So many things reminded him of the beauty, her innocence, and her unique aura.

Hiashi smiled very slightly, his stone-like features softening. "Keep it up, Naruto," he says while sliding a check across the desk, "you are earning your pay excellently. I am glad to have you as a partner."

Naruto looked down and chuckled, "Thank you, sir." He scratched his head and saw Hiashi out of his office. He felt a bit light-headed, like the ground changed its slope every step he took. He considered having a drink, but after pouring himself a glass, the smell disgusted him.

Now he sat on his couch, eating the lasagna he had bought on the way home from work, flipping through the channels but ultimately turning off the T.V. He looked at the time, it read ten o'clock, but he wasn't looking to go to bed and call it a day. He had to see her tonight or else he was going to go crazy. He was on edge, what he and Hinata were doing was irrevocable. He wanted more of her, he wanted to touch her, he couldn't stop himself.

He changed into a clean suit, grabbed his most presentable coat from the rack and walked out without a hesitation. The short trip to Olympus Heights felt like an eternity to him, so the minute the tram stopped, he was jumping out and scurrying his way through the crowd and towards the complex.

So there it was, the elevator where he had last seen her and she had waved goodbye with a saddened look. He frantically searched around for the mailboxes of the complex until he spotted them in a corner next to the main entrance. There, he looked for 'Hyuga' until finding it with a plate that said, "Apartment 306, Floor 3." Without a second thought, he ran into the elevator and pressed the floor number furiously and repeatedly until the doors closed and he was taken up, deeper into the complex. He stepped out, running his fingers through his hair, and began to look at every door on the floor. Each time, he got closer and closer to it,

"_300, 301, 302_," he whispered to himself as he passed each door, "_303, 304, 305…"_

He abruptly stopped, taking deep breaths. _"306…"_ He whispered. He was only a ring away, he was frozen in place for a minute, thinking of what he was going to say to her. What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't want to see him? So many different outcomes clouded his mind even more than it was. But there was no room for doubts, he either rang the doorbell or walked away to sink in his own pity at home.

He shakily raises his index finger and pushes the button. No response, he stood there for a minute, but regret started to sink in.

Naruto looked down and figured she wasn't home. Turning around to leave, he recognizes this pain in his chest. As if something was twisting and turning. Then suddenly, he hears something that eases it,

"Naruto?"

That voice, that quiet and melodious voice that turned him softer than butter, called his name. He wasn't sure how to react, and after slowly turning to face her, he knew that he had to hold her in his arms. He ran to her. Wrapping his arms around her petite figure, and running his fingers down her silky hair. She was all he wanted the past week, the second he met her, all he wanted was her. To hold her warm and small hands, to walk with her and breathe in her delicious scent.

Hinata was a bit confused, just as happy nonetheless. She was just as needy for his presence, but she was also afraid. Was she going to go through the same heartache and her father's disdain?

She smiled softly also holding him and resting her hands on his back. "What a pleasant surprise, Naruto. What brings you here?" She whispers.

He broke the hug, still keeping his hands on her shoulders, "I missed you, Miss Hyuga. I wanted to spend another night with you like last time."

"You really caught me off guard tonight, but...why not?" She blushed as she was indecent when he rang the doorbell.

"So where would you like to go?" He immediately asks her.

"Not so fast, there! I have to get ready if we're going out."

Naruto chuckled, blushing slightly, "I suppose. Then I'll wait for you, Miss."

"Come in, I'll show you around." She smiled to herself as she welcomed him to her apartment for the first time.

The first thing he noticed where the kinds of plants they had growing by the window of the living room. They were all lined up with a name painted on each pot. The house was well-lit, with large bookcases, luxurious furniture and fine china.

"Who is this?" Hanabi's discreet voice resonated from the top of the staircase. It was quite large, splitting into two other staircases on each side like in a palace. Naruto simply waved with a shy smile,

"He's Naruto! Be nice to him!" Hinata yelled from her room.

Not much was said between the two, other than a simple hello and other common formalities. After that, Hanabi simply retreated to her chamber. He sat on the couch, wondering if maybe she didn't like him, not that it would matter, but she was Hinata's sister after all. He wanted to give a good impression.

"She's not a woman of words." Hinata explained, walking back into the living room with Naruto.

He was surprised when he looked at her. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves all the way down to her knees, much like the tube skirt she wore when they first met, with a small hole that exposed her cleavage, and a white belt tightly around her waist. Her braided hair was pinned up into a small bun, and bangs combed to the side. Her silvery eyes were accented by mascara, her plump lips looking more enticing than ever in red lipstick, and her cheeks were rosy with a light blush. She looked even more stunning than he remembered,

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" He complimented her.

Hinata laughed and rolled her eyes, "You flatter me, Naruto." She slipped on her white peep-toe heels, and took a couple of steps in them until they felt comfortable.

"So! Where to?"

* * *

The two enjoyed their 'Hop-Up' sodas, laughing as they made fun of things they passed by and told jokes to each other. Fort Frolic was especially busy this night, they could barely hear each other.

"You shoulda' seen my face the moment your dad walked into my office. I became a puddle of sweat and fear."

She giggled, "Gee, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Ironically, today was the first time I ever saw him smile."

"He hasn't smiled since my mother died," Hinata responded, not in a grim way, but pleasantly taken aback, "you are an incredible man."

"Nah," Responded a humble Naruto as he scratched his head, "I just do my job."

"And you do it well."

Naruto smiled and the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, silently admiring. The reason why he had decided to bring Hinata here was to show her how to have fun in ways she had not before. She thought they were going to watch a play, or a show, but their first stop was the Casino. He showed her how to use the machines, straying away from the gambling, and going for the more friendly games the casino had to offer. They tried their luck and won over a hundred dollars at one of the coin machines,

"Oh my! I did it!" Yelled Hinata excitedly.

"What would you like to buy, Miss?" Naruto asked, holding out his arm for her to hook her arm around it as they walked towards the front desk to claim the money they won.

"Not sure, what do you think?"

"Hmm...I have an idea, but you'll have to see it for yourself Miss."

She smiled and nodded in response. They exited the casino with high spirits, both rejoicing in each other's company as if it was the first time.

Suddenly, Hinata scurried to hide behind Naruto whispering, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"My ex, he's here…we can't let him see us together…"

"And why is that Miss?" Naruto asked with dashed hopes. He wondered if she possibly still loved this other man.

"He could tell my father!"

"Shit…"


	4. Let Me Stay

**Chapter 4:**

_Let Me Stay_

"Okay we gotta do this slowly," whispers Naruto. He took a step to the right, Hinata scurrying along with him like a mouse. "Now...run!" He whispers, grabbing her hand once said ex-boyfriend turns to look the opposite way. The two hid inside the Sophia Salon High Fashion store.

"Get in here!" He whispers to her before gingerly shoving her in between the clothes on the racks, feigning to look through them as her ex walks by the store.

"Is he gone?" She whispers, amused by the ordeal.

"Shh! No!" He responds, giving her a playful flick on the head to stay in hiding, just as amused as she was.

"Excuse me, sir," a store attendant approaches Naruto with a look of concern, "do you need help...with anything?"

"Haha, no miss! Thank you! Really!" He waved her away, to continue his facade until he noticed that the man had finally disappeared from sight. "Okay, Miss Hyuga! You can come out!"

"Good Lord, you had me really shoved in there!" She complained, struggling to untangle herself from the clothes.

Naruto chuckled, "We couldn't afford to be seen, Miss."

"Very funny, isn't it?" She sarcastically replied, still smiling.

"Well what matters is that we weren't caught."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's stay here for a bit, though. I don't want to run into him."

"Good thinking, Miss."

Since they were stuck using the store as a fortress, they agreed to spend the money from the coin machine. Hinata looked around thoroughly for the right thing, but couldn't spot anything that stole her attention. Naruto was doing the same, but had better luck as he found a very beautiful, expensive, necklace in the jewelry section.

"Miss Hyuga, I would like to buy you this."

Hinata walked over to him and examined the necklace carefully. It was a silver necklace with a diamond encrusted egg that opened,

"Excuse me," Hinata called the clerk, "why does the egg open?"

"Oh, you can engrave initials in it." The woman explained to the couple, "The total for purchasing and engraving is $176.99."

"We'll take it." Naruto immediately told the clerk, to which Hinata agreed just after and added,

"I want you to engrave the initials 'N.U.'"

Naruto only blinked staring at her, very in disbelief. He wanted to engrave her initials, it was her necklace after all, but she decided to go with his. It meant a lot to him; he felt like he was on her mind the way she was on his.

"Are you sure, Miss Hyuga?" He asks her with raised eyebrows and a soft smile.

"I'm very sure," she replies with the same gesture, full of reassurance and truthfulness, "...and you can call me Hinata."

He looked down at her with wide eyes and pure delight to have the 'green-light' from Hinata to reach such level of intimacy.

"Here's your necklace." The clerk returned, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, and handed the necklace to Hinata.

"Naruto," She turned to face him, "will you do me the honor?"

"Of course, _Hinata._"

Hearing him say her name gave her chills; _his voice was so husky and attractive_, she thought with a faint blush.

Naruto delicately held the necklace. Standing behind her, he wrapped the necklace around her neck and slowly brought the two ends together, hooking them as one. The necklace hung to her neck beautifully, the diamonds on the egg reflecting brightly on her cleavage. She opened it, and saw his initials engraved in gold cursive.

"I guess I'll have you with me always…" Hinata whispered, even though it was a thought she wasn't planning to say, and was overcome with a warmth in her chest she wasn't familiar with. It sounded a bit cheesy hearing it out loud. Maybe it was love. Looking at him, getting lost in his eyes; it all seemed a bit odd. She had known him for such a short time. What was it that caused these sparks to fly?

The two left Fort Frolic from fear of running into anyone else that would jeopardize their relationship. Naruto invited her to his home, since he had the opportunity to know hers.

"You live in such a secluded place…" Hinata commented in a hush, as he opened the door for her. He lived in an apartment he paid for to be constructed almost like a house in a secluded area of the city, near the factories.

"I was never the city-type of guy. Not until I got used to Rapture, of course." He made way for her to walk in.

There was a warmth and coziness to his home that she couldn't put her finger on. The entrance had a mat that said "Welcome," there was a couch and other cushioned chairs around a coffee table facing a fireplace. There were stairs to the right side, she supposed they lead to his room, and a mini bar to the far end of the living room, where the whole entire wall was nothing but a window, where you could see nothing but the sea and its creatures.

"This place is big." Hinata's voice echoed.

"Yeah...I worked hard for it." He commented in a nonchalant tone, but Hinata could understand how much meaning there was behind that sentence.

She looked down with a heavy heart, and asked feeling a certain guilt and empathy, "Can I know more?"

Naruto chuckled and bit his lip, "You really wanna know?"

She only stared quietly, as if waiting for him to continue speaking, which he took as the queue to go on.

"I was brought here with lots of other orphaned children to work in small maintenance jobs cleaning the maze of valves underneath the city. I honestly doubted I was ever going to be adopted. It wasn't until I turned sixteen that a man by the name of Jiraya decided to take me under his wing. He was a college professor, never married, never had a family, and after living a lonesome life he decided to adopt a boy, but it wasn't until he found me on the streets that he actually found _the _one." Naruto paused with a scoff as he reminisced, bringing Hinata, who still listened intently, to sit with him at the bar and pour themselves a drink.

"He taught me everything I know, and I am who I am thanks to him. Successful, full of money, with a big house, and hopefully...a very attractive woman to come home to every day." He winked at her and took a sip of the icy alcohol in his hand, amused by the deep blush that arose on Hinata's cheeks.

"Well I'll be! What is this famous Jiraya up to nowadays?" She asked with her innocent curious look.

Naruto sighed, "His wish to see me grow into a man came true, then he calmly passed away a couple of years ago...I really wish you could've met him…" He had a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm actually very happy here with you."

He approached her and hugged her, embracing her tightly, knowing that it was more comfort for him than her.

"I'm very happy too…" Hinata whispered to him in return.

"Should I take you home now?"

"No...not yet, please." She pleaded, surprising herself and Naruto. She always acted classy, composed, never the type to stay in man's home that wasn't her father's. But tonight she felt like they had connected and delved deeper into a precarious romance that made their hearts race faster with each minute that passed.

He felt his stomach do a backflip as he internally panicked for a second or two. _Jiraya didn't prepare me for this kind of situation, at least not with a girl like Hinata! _Naruto thought.

"Hinata, I don't think it would be decent of me to do that-"

"Oh, for pete's sake! Let's forget about decency, rules, and formalities…I can't explain this need I have for you, Naruto." She looked exasperated after the sudden outburst, nevertheless doubtless of what she said and what she wanted.

He caressed her cheek, cupping her small face in his hands before bringing her in for a soft kiss. The only thing that echoed was the oddly sweet sound of the whales that sung in the distance, and the couple's deep breaths as they tried to inhale as much of each other's irresistible scent as they could. Time stopped for the two of them, nothing mattered, they could only think about each other and swim in each other's embrace, letting their warmth envelop them. Hinata felt her cheeks grow hotter than they had ever been, but she didn't care, nothing could replace this moment. It was the most blissful feeling in the world. After another minute that felt like an eternity, the kiss was mutually broken in a slow and delicate manner, almost reluctantly.

"Does that mean you'll let me stay?" Hinata whispered, letting her forehead touch Naruto's as he looked down and touched her necklace, studying the diamonds that composed the egg and unconsciously flashing a soft smile.

"Yes."


	5. Never Too Early To Marry

**Chapter 5:**

_Late August - Early September of 1958_

_Never Too Early To Marry_

Hanabi watered the endless row of flowers by the large window of the apartment, stealing glances at the clock every now and then. She kept herself busy by reading a book, watching T.V., preparing a snack, anything she could think of, really. But when clock turned to four in the morning, it became clear to her that Hinata was not coming home tonight.

She sighed, not out of frustration, but worry that her affair with Naruto was going to end like the last one did. She had not seen her sister look so cheerful and hopeful about a man. Who knows how well she would take this break up, not that she wished for that kind of thing to happen. She was a realist, she knew their father wanted Hinata to marry someone powerful like him; however, Hanabi shook the negative thoughts away and called it quits for the night, aware of her sister's whereabouts.

* * *

Naruto was trailing his fingertips down Hinata's curves, brushing his fingers through her hair with loving strokes. She was curled up asleep by his side, nuzzled close to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat, wrapped in a warm blanket. He didn't have anything to offer her for sleepwear other than one of his long sleeping robes. She looked very adorable in it, nevertheless he didn't want to abuse her trust and kept a safe distance to make sure she was comfortable. The two just laid together in Naruto's bed, sharing more of each other's past until Hinata fell asleep in the middle of telling him a story. He simply stared at her, sleeping peacefully, looking like a beautiful angel, straight out of heaven. Before he knew it, he was also knocked out for the night.

She tip-toed down the stairs in fits of giggles. The excitement was too much to bear, but if she was too loud she could ruin the whole surprise.

Finding the Kitchen was no easy task, even when she did, she also had to get familiar with it to find all the things she needed. He had very little in his fridge, but just enough to make a satisfying breakfast. Hinata took out some basic cooking ingredients and tools, some she had to throw out since they were expired. _Does this man ever cook for himself? Or even take a step in the kitchen?_ She thought. This didn't stop Hinata, on the contraire it made it easier for her to think of what to make.

She expertly began heating up frying pans, mixing, preparing, and organizing. Living with a younger sister meant learning the ropes of cooking, and perfecting them. She got the record player started and enjoyed upbeat jazz while she cooked, swaying her hips and hopping along.

Naruto groggily moved his arm around the empty space where Hinata's body should've been and sat up in a jolt of panic. He rubbed his eyes as he gained control of all his senses, and soon could hear jazz faintly playing from the kitchen, accompanied by a delicious aroma, almost like there was a five star restaurant downstairs. _No way, she couldn't have possibly…_He thought. With an expectant smile, he got out of bed and ran downstairs to see for himself.

Hinata was finishing organizing the table, setting down their glasses of orange juice and coffee. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and soft lips plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." She muses, wondering how long he was awake for.

"You don't waste your mornings, do you?" He playfully asks, but once he looks down at the breakfast table, he's astonished.

Hinata had taken all the random junk in his kitchen and cooked up the most delicious meal home cooked meal he had seen in a long time. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, sliced peach, and even his coffee was ready for his much needed consumption.

"Wow...Hinata, I can't believe you would wake up to do this," he turned her around and gave her a light peck on the lips, "thank you."

She smiled, "I think we should start eating now before it gets cold."

"Woman, I will eat your food no matter how cold it is."

* * *

The couple had discussed how much time they should take apart until meeting again. They were grim about the subject, dreading the thought of being separated for too long. Hinata knew she had to protect Naruto from Hiashi, so she took the initiative and decided to stay away for a couple of weeks. Hanabi noticed her mood change, and as upset as she was, she supported her and agreed that it was for the better.

The month was coming to a close already and it seemed like autumn celebrations were right around the corner. After this month came Thanksgiving, so she walked around the stores with sales, looking through gifts for her father and Hanabi. But she couldn't concentrate on whatever she did and nonchalantly bought gifts without thinking much of them. She entered the store where she and Naruto bought her necklace with a small reminiscent smile creeping up on her soft features. She looked down the glass case of jewelry, looking through the watches and wondering if Naruto was into that sort of thing. Nothing attracted her attention. The vendors pointed at various items, very expensive ones that she could easily buy, but none held the kind of sentiment she wanted to give.

Hours passed, so she gave up and sat at her favorite cafe, getting the tea she always did. The city was bustling, as always, but for some reason she didn't feel the usual cozy feeling she did when she would go out for a midnight stroll. _So this is how Hanabi feels, huh? _

She held the small, diamond-encrusted egg between her fingers. She smiled once she opened it and read Naruto's initials. Suddenly, however, she felt someone's presence and a cool draft from their swift movement. This person had sat across from her, and before she could say anything to the mystery man, she stayed silent with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"N-Naruto?" She stuttered, looking around to make sure no one she knew saw them.

"Where have you been?" He asked, leaning forward with furrowed eyebrows and eyes that could make any woman faint before him. Luckily, the surprise had Hinata's adrenaline going, so she felt a lot more awakened and thrilled by his sudden appearance than anything else.

She blushed intensely and felt at loss of words, as it had been weeks without talking to him.

"I was afraid…" She mustered up the courage to say, sitting up straight and away from him, avoiding his stare as she muttered the answer.

He shook his head and sighed, "You could've called or something...I was also afraid, but because I thought something terrible happened to you. I thought you had more common sense than that."

"Well I'm fine, aren't I?" She replied with sudden fury, even though Naruto thought her attempt at being angry was cute. "Anyway, you are no one to tell me what to do. Whether I should call you or not, is my business!" She stood up, slamming her hand on the table, making the empty cup of tea shake in place, and turned to walk away with indignation. Her long, bell shaped dress swaying with her hips and her heels clicking with each step.

He chuckled and stood up, following after her, "You didn't think I was a no-one when you stayed at my place the other night, darling!"

Hinata gasped and turned around, nearly bumping into him who was right at her heels, looking him up and down she continued to yell at him, "How _dare _you?! And to think I was looking for a gift to buy you, you...you pig!" She struggled with her words, which made Naruto snicker even more, loving the way she looked when she was mad.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look when you get this flustered?" He smirked, coming closer to her.

She looked at him still frustrated but with a deep blush showing on her cheeks, "That's not gonna work on me, Naruto. You may have tried with plenty of other _tramps _but I have dignity."

"Come on, Hinata. This isn't about dignity. I care for you, believe me that I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life, I was just worried about you." He spoke more softly and without snickering, trying to show her he was being completely sincere with her.

She looked into his eyes hesitantly, but could immediately tell that he telling the truth by the way he looked back without breaking contact. He held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't think you're getting off of this one so easily." She replied with a soft smile.

He laughed and took the bag full of gifts out of her other hand, "Well, you tell me what I must do, ma'am."

"Hmm…" She thought, "I'm sure we can work something out, but for now, I'm not done shopping and I need someone to help me carry _all _the bags!" She cheerfully clapped her hands, while Naruto forced a smile and nodded, following after her like before. Only this time, Hinata had more of a hop to her step.

* * *

Hanabi was taken aback by hearing the doorbell and quickly changed into something presentable, picking up her brunette locks into a bun.

She opened the door hurriedly and turned pale at the sight of Hiashi.

"Father! What a surprise, please come in!" She bowed and held the door for him, watching him enter with his cane and usual formal attire. He scowled.

"Where is Hinata?"

"She went out grocery shopping. She's making chicken casserole for supper if you want to stay and wait, I'll make us some tea."

"I see...well I didn't exactly come to eat supper with you girls, but the news I bring is fit for it. I'll take your offer of tea."

"Right away, father." Hanabi was about to run to the kitchen, but stopped and looked back at Hiashi who settled himself on the cushioned chair, and grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Father?"

"Yes?" He responded, his gaze fixed on the paper.

"May I know the important news you bring?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell ya wouldn't it?" He folded the newspaper and looked her way, "But you must promise to let _me_ tell Hinata myself."

"I promise father, I'm just very curious." She started to feel fearful, as anything important Hiashi wanted to tell Hinata turned into bad news.

"I have talked to one of my most trusted partners and we have had a lot of success working together, so we admire each other mutually. But most importantly, our work ethics and personal relationships mean a lot to us, so we wish to bring our families together as well, you know, for the sake of our success. I want it to continue building so you girls can have a brighter future."

Hanabi stared at him, knowing well where he was going, nevertheless she wanted to hear it straight from his mouth, "What are you trying to say, father?"

"My partner has a very talented and bright son who has a bright future ahead, he's studying right now to take over once his father retires and as you know I want Hinata to take over once I decide to retire too. This young man came to me at a small cocktail party we held with his father and actually asked me for my daughters hand in marriage. I was ecstatic, Hanabi." He was expressing more enthusiasm than he did when his wife was still alive.

However, Hanabi felt a sense of dread overcome her and the only thing she could think of was Hinata's reaction when she hears her father's proposition. She knew it was more than a suggestion. Hinata was now in an arranged marriage.


End file.
